xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Summers (Earth-295)
For the mainstream character see: Nathan Summers, or see alternate reality versions. Nathan Summers (b. November 15, 1987) is a mutant and a Phoenix Force host. He is the second oldest child of Cyclops and Jean Grey. He is married to Dazzler, and is a founding member and co-leader of the X-Men Kids, a rebel team. This alternate version of Nathan Summers lives in a world being controlled by Apocalypse. A much more agressive Nathan struggles to protect his family, and survive this world (where all hell has broken loose) every day. 'History' 'Early Years' 'Infected' In September 2023, a sudden outbreak of a cordyceps-like infection originating from the current incarnation of Pestilence rapidly spreads throughout the United States. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Emma may greatly increase her powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Emma's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Emma is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives her vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Emma can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost her mental abilities allowing her to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. She can create fire under any condition, including while submerged, and she can manipulate thermal energy in her vicinity. She can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Emma does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Emma dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect her. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times she spends time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If she dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If she's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. She also can resurrect others from death, not just herself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Nathan possesses a Genius-level intellect. Expert Pilot: Nate is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father and grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: Nate has spent most of his life as a ninja, a team leader of his team and being the son of Cyclops and the grandson of Corsair he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Nate has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Nate holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the X-Men Kids, Nate is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Emma is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; she has extensive knowledge of Latin, Arabic, Thai, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This is all thanks to his ninja training, which also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Master Astral Combatant: Nate is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' *'Hair:' *'Wardrobe:' **'Jewelry:' *'Tattoos:' Nathan has one known tattoo; the Crest of Justice below his neck. *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Mutants Category:Australians Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Cyberpaths Category:Teleporters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1987 Category:Scorpio (sign) Category:Characters Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-295 Characters Category:Twins